The Free Ninja
by thatRandomKid99
Summary: What if Naruto never stayed to see Iruka confront Mizuki. Instead, he flees the Leaf, and gains a hatred for the ninja system. Naruto x Fu. Suigetsu x Ami. Rated M for possible future scenes. Warning: My first non-school writing I've done!
1. Chapter 1

Ello! This is my first story, and my first upload, so if it is off center or something, please tell me so i can fix it. I do not mind any type of review as long as it has a point. Now let us begin! Question! How do i add a chapter!

The Free Ninja

Naruto Uzumaki, boy of twelve, and container of the nine tailed fox demon, sat on the swing outside the ninja academy. He sat with his head down and hand clenched in anger. He had failed the graduation exam once again. 'It's not fair!' Naruto thought angrily, 'I know I can be a good ninja! Heck, Im better at stealth then anyone, and the second fastest in class, just after Kiba.' Naruto sighed. "It's not my fault I cant seem to do the clone jutsu! It's the teachers! They never take time to show me how to do anything!" Naruto growled in annoyance. 'Fine, If they don't think I can be a good ninja, then I'll just prove them wrong!'. Looking up, he noticed all the glares and rude comments coming from the older generation. "I'll show them all. I'll show them that I can be the best, that I don't need their help."

Across the courtyard, the Hokage watched sadly. "I'm sorry, Naruto." He mumbled.

"What was that, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Iruka, nothing at all." He replied, looking back over at where Naruto was, only to find an empty swing.

Naruto sat onto of the hokage's monument, looking out over the village. After the villagers started to become a little more vocal in their happiness that he failed, he thought it would be best if he left for a while. It's not like his self-esteem wasn't already at an all-time low for him. "Naruto!" A voice from behind shouted. Turning around , he saw his class' assistant teacher approaching. "There you are, I was looking for you."

"Why were you looking for a failure like me, Mizuki-sensei?"Naruto said, depressed.

"Oh come now Naruto, you're not a failure, you just have a hard time controlling your chakra. But you don't have to worry about that, cause there is a second test you would excel at." Mizuki said, smiling innocently.

"Really?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

'Bingo' Mizuki thought. "Yeah, all you have to do is go get the large scroll in the hokage's office and learn one jutsu off it. I even know of this place where you won't be distracted as you try and learn it." Mizuki said, his grin becoming slightly twisted. However, Naruto didn't notice.

"Alright!", Naruto yelled!

"Hey, hey, quiet down, don't want people complaining about you making a ruckus again, do you?"

"Oh, sorry Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said, grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "All right, heres what you have to do…"

Naruto couldn't believe it! (**lol, that seems impossible).** He had done exactly as Mizuki-sensei had asked, even going as far as to not learn just one jutsu, but two, as well as read the concept of the third, a jutsu known as the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Yet, it turned out Mizuki was just tricking him, using him to get the scroll. Not only that, but Mizuki had gone on to say that he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him! After Iruka saved him from Mizuki's shuriken, he took off running, not even thinking of stopping, or heading back to the village. He had to get away, to find a save place to think. After a while, he heard the sounds of a crash from a little ways behind him. However, instead of slowing down to see what it was, he speed up. He could only hope that whatever it was wasn't after him. Stopping suddenly, Naruto removed the scroll from his back, and move to an old hollowed out tree. Taking out a kunai, Naruto quickly cut a part of the tree of, exposing the hollowed core. Placing the scroll inside, he sealed it up with the plank he cut out. The cut out section blend in perfectly, with the cut marks blending as scratches from previous tree climbing exercises.

Naruto continued on, quickly approaching the wall that surrounds the leaf village. Not even slowing his pace, Naruto began speeding through hand seals of one of the jutsus he learned, before calling out its name, "Free Merging Jutsu". A shimmer went across his body, and Naruto sped up, running straight at the wall. As he reached it, instead of colliding with the wall, Naruto ran straight through it, phasing into the wall and quickly exiting out of the other side. Stopping for just a second, Naruto released his jutsu, causing another shimmer to go across his body. After quickly catching his breath, Naruto headed away from the village, away from the hate, the glares, and all the lies and secrets. He headed away from Konoha, and towards his new freedom.

* * *

><p>~One week since the escape~<p>

Naruto awoke from his sleep, looking around to find the source of the noise he heard. Slowly he tightly grasped one of the few kunai that he had brought with him .~SNAP~. Naruto acted quickly, turning around and tossing a kunai to where he heard the noise. "Wo there young one, I mean you no harm." Said the man who had disturbed his rest. He seemed to be a fire guardian, judging by the tale-tell sash around his waist. "Oh, sorry mister." Naruto mumbled. "It's ok young one, though would you mind telling me why someone as young as you is way out here."

Naruto flinched, he hadn't thought of an excuse yet. "Well, you see…I'm…umm." He started to mutter.

"Ah, don't worry about it kid, you don't have to tell me." The fire guardian said before laughing at the sheepish look Naruto had.

"Hey mister, whats your name?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shin Kukatsuki. And whats your name?" Shin replied.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Future World's Greatest Ninja!" Naruto shouted.

"Ninja?" Shin asked, curious, "Don't you need to go to a village to become a ninja?"

"Well, I don't want to!" Naruto grumbled, angry. "I want to become the best without their village policies effecting me!"

Shin started laughing, a deep throaty chuckle that echoed of the surrounding trees. "I like that attitude you got there Naruto. Thats also the reason I became a guardian, so I wouldn't have to put up with all the idiots in my village. How about I help you with your goal?" Shin asked.

"Really, how? And watch the catch?" Naruto asked, suspicious of the man.

"Well, I can teach you how to control your chakra for one, and can point you in the direction of a good weapons smith. And there is no catch. Just a helpful act. " Shin said honestly.

"Alright, deal!" Naruto shouted, grinning happily.

"Good!" said Shin. "Then let us begin. The first exercise is the tree climbing exercise. You channel a precise amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet. Too much and you will be pushed off, too little and you will fall. Understand?" Shin explained.

"Uh, I think so." Naruto replied, only slightly confused.

"Good, once you have got tree climbing down, you can practice water walking. It uses the same method as tree climbing, but you have to constantly change the amount in order to stay afloat."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, "You're leaving already?" He asked.

"Sorry Naruto." Shin said, "But I do have other things I have to do." Naruto's shoulders dropped in disappointment. Seeing this, Shin sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be back late tomorrow to check your progress, k? So no slacking now!"

"Don't worry, Shin-sensei, I'll have this down in no time!" Naruto yelled, all the while grinning.

* * *

><p>~Three weeks since the escape~<p>

Naruto sighed as he walked into town near the outskirts of fire country. 'Maybe I should have thought this over more.' He thought, dragging his feet in the dusty roads. He had already gone through the small amount of money that he had on him when he fled the village, and had to resort to stealing in order to live. Not that it mattered to much to him, as it was great practice for future missions he hoped to take. So far, he had only been caught twice, and those were because he got to confident and tried to take a whole ham from the butcher and a fresh pie from the baker. Each time he got away from any pros-suers with just a few scrapes from hopping fences and scaling buildings. All those times he ran from chunnin after a prank was paying off.

He was currently headed towards a small bar nearby. It was the hangout of a local gang, and the mayor had hired him to get rid of them. It would be child's play, of course, he was a ninja after all. Reaching the bar, Naruto ran through the hand seals of his favorite jutsu, before whispering "Free Merging Jutsu". Sinking into the ground, he quickly traveled though the earth, before reemerging in the back of the building. He quickly created some clones, which he sent of to secure any exits. Reaching down, he removed his set of customized kunai blades, the ones he bought from the blacksmith.

The handles were like any other kunai, except that there was a serrated blade extending out over them. The extending blade merged with the metal ring at the end. The main blades themselves were also serrated, and extend outwards in an inward curve. They weren't very useful for throwing, but were excellent when it came to cutting. He called them The Devil's Blades.

Getting ready to move, Naruto activated the second jutsu he learned from the scroll, this one no longer needing hand seals due to the degree of mastery he had with it. "Mirage of the Seven Dreams. " It was a high ranked genjutsu that needed excellent control. It took him all of the two weeks since he left Shin of practicing tree climbing in order to gain the control needed. He really should have thanked Shin more for telling him about chakra control. The genjutsu casted seven different layers of illusions on the target, each harder to break, and more convincing than the last.

Hearing the increase in noise from the main room, Naruto knew his jutsu was working. Moving quickly, yet silently in case someone was able to escape his jutsu, he snuck over to each gang member and slit their throat. He knew he should feel disgusted with killing, yet he couldn't seem to care less. It was either kill them, or not get any new weapons or clothes. And with his life style, that could lead to death from a simple bandit, or from the weather. He didn't worry about too much about food, cause he could always just steal some. However it would't due to steal some clothes only to discovery they weren't his size.

Finishing up the dirty work, Naruto quickly took any valuables he could find on the bandits. It wasn't much, a few hundred yen, 2 switchblades, an old tanto, and a new watch, probably stolen. Strapping the sword across his back, and placing the rest in his pocket, Naruto summoned five clones to dispose of the bodies, while he himself headed of to the mayors house to collect his pay, then to the local blacksmith to sell the weapons.

* * *

><p>"Damn-it! He's late!" Naruto cursed in annoyance. He bent down and dusted of his new clothes. After selling the weapons to the blacksmith, Naruto had decide that a change of wardrobe was needed. Not only was the bright orange jumpsuit bad for camouflage, but it also reminded him too much of Konoha. Now he wore a blue t-shirt with a black shuriken design on the front. Over that he wore a skinny, yet loose black hood, also with a shuriken design on the front, only this one was blue. He wore black cargo pants that had straps around the legs to hold them tight. Each pocket was outlined in blue. Finally, he wore costumed ninja sandals, black in color. The only difference was that they had a flexible material covering his toes, allowing for normal movement, but better protection. On his back, lied a black runners bag.<p>

He was currently waiting for Shin to show up. He had received a letter asking to meet him out in the woods, saying something about some critical information Shin had discovered. Hearing someone land behind him, he breathed out in relief. "Finally, you're late!" He said. Turning around, he expected to find Shin, but instead found an unknown Anbu staring back at him. Looking at the ninja's shoulder, he spotted a leaf headband, confirming his fear. Konoha had found him.

"Surround him!" The Anbu shouted. From all sides appeared other Konoha ninja, all glaring at him, sneering, with weapons held at the ready."Sorry Naruto." A familiar voice from behind him said. Turning around he saw Shin standing there with his weapon out. "Why?" Naruto asked.

"Three weeks ago, a missing ninja kidnapped my little girl. I knew I wasn't strong enough to get her back alone, so I told them I'd lead them to you if they helped me out." Growling in anger, Naruto spat in Shin's direction."You traitor! I'll kill you!" Naruto roared. He shut his eyes in anger, and when they opened, they were the eyes of the Kyuubi. A beastly growl escaped Naruto's throat, before screams of dying men filled the air.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. He was such a fool. "I shouldn't have ever trusted Shin. I mean he was from _Konoha_ after all." Naruto growled, spitting the name like a curse. It was a reminder of all the pain he had to go through in the past. That was it. He was through trusting people, first Mizuki,then Shin. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. But he wouldn't have to worry about that ever again. He was alone in this world. No one understood him, no one had gone through all the crap he went through.

He looked down at the small locket he had stolen from Shin's corpse. Inside was a picture of a girl around his age with dark purple hair. Ami, if he remembered right, was in his academy class, but had never shown up for the graduation exam due to being kidnapped the night before. A shame really, considering that she was the only one that actually tried being a kunoichi. All the other girls just wanted to 'impress' the Uchiha. Sure she tried to get his attention as well, but she really wanted to become a ninja so she could help her father. "Should probably give this locket back to her. I know from experience how much a picture of your father could mean to someone." Sighing, Naruto placed the locket back into his pocket, before turning and heading towards Konoha. He had to retrieve the forbidden scroll of sealing from where he hid it anyway.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned tiredly. The trip back to the leaf was a long, hard one. Couple it with the fact that they wanted to catch him, it was made even longer and harder. In total, it had been about half a week since Shin's he stood once more in front of the giant wall that surrounded the village. "Hmmm, since the scroll is too noticeable, I'll wait until after I returned the locket before grabbing it." Naruto muttered.<p>

Walking over to the wall, Naruto blurred through the handsets for the Free Merging Jutsu. Once more a shimmer went across his body, and he once again phased through the wall, just like he did over four weeks. Quietly, he snuck through the woods on the outskirts of the village. As he neared the village center, he slid the hood of his jacket up, and bent over slightly so that the hood created a shadow that covered his face. He then reached around and adjusted the small, blue runners bag on his back, making sure it was tight. As he walked through the village prosper, he made sure not to draw any attention to himself. His current goal was the ninja academy's record room. He hoped that they would have the past records of Ami, which would include her residence. Upon reaching the building, he repeated the jutsu, and sunk into the ground. After a while of searching, he found the room he was looking for. He rose from the ground, slowly looking around for any threat. Finding none, he walked over to the set of file cabinets that stood in the corner. Searching through them, he finally found his target.

Ami Kukatsuki

Gender Female

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Address: 280 Sonen Road

'There!' Naruto thought. 'Now that I know where to go, its time to return this locket.' Tucking the file into the small bag on his back, he closed the file cabinet and left the way he came. He knew he shouldn't leave evidence that he was here, but he needed the file incase Ami tried to expose him. A little insurance plan for his escape, so to say.

"278…279….280!" Finding the right house, Naruto walked up to the door, giving only a slight pause, before knocking. In truth, he had no idea why he was here, he should have just left the locket on the body in order for it to be found. No doubt Konoha had already sent out a search party for the team. "Idiots, thinking they could catch me." Shaking off the feeling of anger, Naruto came to just as the door was opened.

"What?" Ami asked. "Wo!" was all Naruto could say. Ami stood there looking like someone completely different. Her slender frame, deep gray eyes, and small smirk on her lips made her a definite babe. She wore a dark blue shirt with light blue stripes running down it. She also wore a white knee deep skirt that had slits up the side. Underneath she wore a pair of light blue of these making her look very hot. Naruto quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He had promised himself never to care for any one again.

"Hey, hurry up, what do you want. I got to get ready for work." Ami shouted. "Sorry miss, but I… was told to bring you this." Naruto lied, handing over the locket. Upon seeing the locket, Ami's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" She asked. "From Shin, he told me to bring it to you." Naruto explained.

"You know tou-san? Where is he?" Ami asked. Naruto was suddenly overcome with guilt. "I-I-I'm sorry, but he's no longer alive."

Tears gathered in Ami's eyes. "N-N-No, No, NO, NO!" IT'S A TRICK, A LIE, NO, TOU-SAN CAN'T BE! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Ami cried, as she broke down crying. She fell down into a sitting position, and started to cry into her hands. People passing bye heard her cry, and started to send her pitiful looks. "Come on miss, lets move inside." Naruto said, obviously uncomfortable with the amount of attention being drawn to them. He really didn't want to be discovered so far from an exit. He bent down, and slid Ami's arm over his shoulder. Helping her up, Naruto opened the door and led her inside, where he sat her down on the couch. She just sat there, still crying. He laid the locket into her hands, then excused himself from the house.

Walking out, Naruto seemed slightly conflicted on what to do next. 'I can't go eat ramen now, my eating habits are sure to give me away to Ayame and the Old Man. I guess I'll just go grab some medical ninjutsu scrolls, then go get the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.'

Looking up, he noticed a lot of ninja seemed to be moving around. 'They're probably still looking for the scroll. They must have learned that I ditched it before I left. Good thing too, if they have this many looking for it, I don't want to know how many the would have sent after me if they thought I still had it.' Naruto thought.

Checking to make sure that his hood still shadowed his face. After adjusting it slightly, he headed off to the library. It was time to brush up on his knowledge. Dodge around people and working his way through the crowd, Naruto walked through to Konoha's main ninja library. He headed over to the unrestricted section, so he wouldn't need to check in. The section was filled mainly with history or general knowledge stuff, things that didn't matter who got a hold of them.

"Free Merging Jutsu." Naruto whispered after going through the proper hand seals. Sure he no longer needed to say it, but it helped with his control, and he didn't want anyone to discover him so soon. The shimmer traveled across his body, slightly fainter than normal. He slowly sunk into the ground, doing his best not to let any chakra to escape. He reemerged just as slowly, this time inside the restricted zone. The floor was thin so it was hard to control, but thankfully, the object didn't have to be his size. The Free Merging Jutsu didn't just let him walk trough an object. It merged him with the object, making him become part of the object, without changing its size or weight. This let him have a lot more options on how to move around. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Naruto searched for anything useful. He found three medic scrolls for beginners, a scroll on the Elemental Nations that contained a basic map of every country, and a scroll on how to use different weapons. Deciding that it was enough, Naruto slid them into his backpack, before sinking back into the ground.

* * *

><p>As Naruto headed to where he hid the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, he got the strange feeling that he was being watched, and in an enemy ninja village, that's never a good thing. Walking into a clearing, he stopped just before leaving it. Turning around he called out to the person. "Alright, I know your out there, come on out." Naruto shouted. In his mind, he was making preparations, dozens of attack and escape plans running through his. However, he didn't expect to see who he did.<p>

"Ami? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, completely surprised. "Following you…Naruto!" Ami said, smirking.

Naruto eyes shot wide open. "Crap!" He screamed in his mind. However, before he could do anything, Ami held up here hands in placation. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone…yet!" Ami said, a small smile on her.

Naruto growled in annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked. "Nothing," Ami said, "just wanted to let you know i'm coming with you."

"NO Way!" Naruto screamed. "Oh yes way, you are taking me with you, or I'll tell everyone your back in the village that you're here." Ami said, feeling victorious.

"Or I could just knock you out and leave before you come too. Besides, why do you even want to go?" Naruto wondered.

"Well, my mom used to be a doctor before she past away. She made it her life's goal to find a cure for every illness or injury out there. However, she fell ill with the disease she wanted to cure the most. A severe type of chakra poisoning call Chakra Cataclysm. It's a rare disease that cause chakra in a persons body to take a solid form. The solid chakra crystals then block any more chakra from flowing through the area, rendering it unusable. The crystals also tear up the chakra pathways as well as the surrounding tissue. This causes incurable internal bleeding." Ami explained. "My mom bleed to death when I was only five." Ami said, crying silently as she did so. It took a while before she was able to calm herself. "Thats why, why I want to continue my moms dream, and find a cure for Chakra Cataclysm, so it never happens again!" Ami said with determination.

"Fine, but don't slow me down, and don't get in my way." Naruto said, grumpily. "Also, here, take these." He said passing her one of the medical ninja scrolls he stole. "Now shut up and lets go. I'd rather not stay here any longer." Not even waiting for a reply, Naruto walked off to get the Forbidden Scroll, then to get out of Konoha.

* * *

><p>"I just can't seem to get a break, can I?" Naruto asked himself, while they hid in a tree, scouting the area. He had managed to get both him and Ami out of the village and was currently trying to get both of them past the patrols outside. However, it was extremely hard as they had raised their patrols since his escape. It didn't help that Ami hadn't shut up since she saw the forbidden scroll.<p>

Having heard enough, he turned around on her, "Will you shut up before you get us caught!" Naruto harshly whispered. "But you stole the scroll! They're going to send all kinds of ninja after us now!" Ami whispered back.

"No, they won't, I stole the scroll when I first left, almost five weeks ago! They saw that I didn't have when I first left, and they haven't noticed I came back and got it! As far as they know, the scroll is still within the walls. As long as you shut up and stay down, they won't find us." Naruto retorted.

"Listen here you-mmphh!" The rest of her sentence was cut off as Naruto pulled her down and held his hand over her mouth. "Shhh… Someones coming." He whispered pressing his back into the crock between the limb and tree.

On the tree limbs below, a group of leaf ninjas passed by, Chunnins, judging by their vest. They sat there for a little while waiting until the chunnins had gotten far enough away that the wouldn't sense them. "That was too close!" Naruto growled. "First thing you're doing is learning how to suppress your chakra." He said, letting go of Ami. "Whatever bastard, just don't do that again." She growled.

Naruto just chuckled. "Come on. Lets go find out where those guys where hurrying off to." He said, before they both leapt away.

* * *

><p>Neither could believe their eyes, as they looked at the carnage happening in front of him. As it turned out, the ninja from early weren't on just any normal mission. There were sent out to exterminate a rebellious group. Not an armed, destructive group of criminals though. No, these were simple civilians, farmers and merchants who were being devastated by the high tax imposed by the daimyo. Some of them weren't even protestors it seemed. They were just family members. Women and children, young and old, everyone was killed. It was a massacre! Bodies strewn everywhere, pools of blood littered the ground.<p>

"This is what the villages have fallen to!" Naruto screamed. "These people just wanted to be able to afford food for their families next month, and the get cut down just because some higher up person doesn't want to give up some of their income!"

Ami was just as disgusted. "There's no way! Why would the Leaf order this! It isn't right." She said, overwhelmed by the sight of all the blood. Her stomach was also disgusted, and it made itself known as Ami vomited on the ground. Naruto stood still, saddened by the loss of innocent lives.

"No more!" he whispered. 'I had believed that everyone could be redeemed, that everyone had some good part somewhere. But now… No! As long as the corruption that lies within the hearts of people exist, things like this will always happen. Betrayal will always happen in a country where everyone is trying to become number one. The ninja system is a contagious disease that spreads to all who serve under it. It must be destroyed! Ami is the only one I can trust, and thats just barely. She just needs me to survive out in the woods. And since or goals have nothing in common, I know she isn't a threat. Besides her, I will never trust anyone else again!'

"Is the leaf really this corrupt?" Ami asked, whipping vomit from her mouth with her sleeve. "The question should be 'What isn't this corrupted anymore?'" Naruto replied. Ami couldn't answer, she just turned back to the scene in front of her and stared.

Naruto and Ami buried the dead and escape Fire Country, headed toward Grass Country. It was said to be a haven for many of the world's criminals, so it was an ideal place to help start Ami a life on the run. They had been traveling for days, and were just reaching the edge of Grass Country. "Alright Ami, we will stop here tonight. See if you can finish water walking before dinner. There is a pond just through those trees." Naruto explained, pointing to the trees behind her.

"Alright Naruto, will do!" Ami said happily. She was still glad that they were finally training. Early in the trip, it was to dangerous to use chakra, as it would draw unnecessary attention. However, now that they were away from the patrol routes, they could practice nightly. They were also allowed to use the few remaining tree tops more effectively. Soon the forest would turn into a grassy plain, and they would be forced to run the remaining way. Though they still had to be careful not to leave a noticeable trail. After she left, Naruto went to gathered fire wood. While searching for dry lumber, Naruto noticed a flash a white and purple headed this way. Quickly dropping the wood, Naruto dove behind a tree and suppressed his chakra.

A blur passed by, another teen from the looks of it. A little bit afterwards, 7 ninja with a music note headband passed by, chasing down the teen. "Grrr, another village, ruining the lives of another man. I bet those ninja don't even know who there chasing, or what he did."

Chasing after them, Naruto quickly pulled out his Devil's Blades, and tackled the rear shinobi. He quickly stabbed one into the enemies lower throat, and used the other one to slit the upper throat. Putting the dying, falling body beneath him, Naruto used the body as a spring board and launched himself at the nearest one of the remaining ninjas. He was halfway to him before anyone noticed he was there. One shinobi shouted out a quick warning, and everyone tried to dodge. His target, however, had no time to move before Naruto was on him. He tried to raise his arm in a small defense. His right blade struck the arm in a backwards slash, its serrated edges digging in and ripping the flesh wide open. The ninja tried to scream in pain, but Naruto's left blade ripped out the his throat. Blood rushed from the wounds as the ninja let out a strange gurgle, before falling silent. Naruto jumped back as two other ninja rushed him, their blades at the ready. He couldn't dodge while in the air, and they were coming at to wide an angle to block both of them.

"Crap!" Naruto thought. "I hope this works." Moving quickly, Naruto put his hands in the final seal for his Free Merging Jutsu. Concentrating deeply, Naruto activated his jutsu without a shimmer. Both the ninja smirked as they stabbed the boy who had killed their comrades. However, the smirked faded as they continued on falling forward through the boy. Naruto laughed and released the jutsu, quickly slicing their nervous system as they fell down. Letting them fall from the trees, he moved to the three remaining ninjas.

Before he could engage them in combat, a voice shouted from the trees behind the ninja. "Water style: Boiling Water Shark Jutsu". A giant shark of boiling hoy water emerged from the trees and crashed into the three ninja, sending them plummeting down to the forest floor. The two kunoichi died instantly upon impact. However the last shinobi struggled to stay alive. Naruto hopped down and ended his life with a quick swipe of his blade.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited patiently on the ground, knowing the shinobi he just saved was watching him, checking to see if he was a threat. Eventually the teen jumped down in front of Naruto. He had white hair and wore a purple outfit. His eyes were also purple, and his teeth were sharp like a sharks. "Why did you save me?" He asked.<p>

"I didn't." Naruto replied. Now the teen was really confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I didn't do that just to save you, I did it to get rid of an enemy." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Enemy? Who? Orochimaru?" He wondered.

"No, the ninja system itself, and anyone who allies himself with it!" Naruto growled, glaring suspiciously at the white haired teen.

"Good cause Orochimaru is mine. I'll be then to kill that bastard!" He growled.

"What he do to you?"

"The freak experimented on me, gave me this bloodline that lets me turn myself into water." He lifted up his hand, which turned into water to show them. "I finally escaped where the bastard had me pinned up. Now I'm going to ruin his plans." He said evilly.

"Need some help?" Naruto asked, "I'm always down for some sabotage if it messes up a village."

"Fine, I could use some help, and I do owe you one. Rumor has it that Orochimaru plans to steal the Sacred Water from Taki. It supposedly increases your strength and chakra reserves by 10x the original. However the drawback is death. Orochimaru wants to find a way to remove the drawback so he can increase both himself and his most loyal followers."

"Alright, so if we steal it first, and don't let anyone know, then Orochimaru will have no clue where to get it."

"Sounds good to me. By the way, my name is Suigetsu."

"Mine's Naruto. I am also with a girl named Ami. She should be back at my camp by now. Come on, help me take back this wood. We will leave for Taki early in the morning."

The next morning, the group set of towards the Hidden Waterfall Village. The trip was quiet, which had become usual recently. Naruto and Suigetsu were busy checking out the area. Ami was also checking something out, but it wasn't their surroundings. Her eyes seemed to stay on the new comer most of the trip. He often caught her looking at him, but she would turn away quickly, hiding her blush. Suigetsu wondered what was wrong with her.

"Hey Naruto, why does Ami keep looking at me?" He asked. "Huh?" Naruto said. Looking back he noticed what Ami was doing. He smirked before looking back. Laughing, Naruto leant over to whisper in his ear. "She is doing that because she likes you."

"What!" Suigetsu screamed.

"It's true dude." Looking back, Suigetsu studied Ami for a while, before jerking his head forward, and frowning, trying to hide his blush. Naruto just continued laughing.

Compared to their escape from Konoha, they made great time on getting to Taki. Getting in was even easier. Suigetsu dispersed into water and flowed into the village. Naruto casted the "Mirage of the Seven Dreams" on Ami allowing her to walk through the waterfall, and then swim through the tunnel Suigetsu indicated without being noticed. Naruto followed with a simple Free Merging Jutsu, sinking into the surrounding rock and emerging on the other side. All three met back up behind the great tree.

"Alright Suigetsu, search the water, look on the lake floor and under the tree. Ami, climb up the tree and search the branches, just make sure too stay hidden. I'll slink through the ground around town and see what I can find out, k?" Getting nods all three split up.

Ami was looking up top. So far she had no luck except for finding a lot of pathways that ran through the tree. Moving silently she approached a corner. Looking around it she spotted a guard wearing a sword at his belt. Sitting down, she prepared herself. "Alright girl, you can do this!" She whispered.

Breathing deeply, she carefully channeled her chakra into her hands, activating the "Mystical Palms Jutsu". Getting up, she turned and rushed the guard, severing the tendons in his arm before he could draw his sword. She then struck out, hitting his chest where his heart was, severing his heart. The guard coughed up blood before falling over, dead. Sighing lightly, Ami hid the body before continuing her search. This was just the first of many lives that she would have to take.

Naruto had been looking through the town, hiding with his "Free Merging Jutsu". So far, he found nothing, then he heard something he never expected.

"Damn that stupid demon bitch! Why doesn't she just die already and leave us alone?"

"I know, it's not like anyone actual likes her."

"Yeah, like anyone could like a demon! Besides what kind of name is Fu, anyway?" The two old ladies walked on by, never feeling the two explosive tags that Naruto attached to their legs.

"Thats what happens, when you talk bad about others." He muttered while slinking away. "Though I must say, thanks for the info." He smirked. This was definitely worth looking into. Thinking he wouldn't find anything more, he slinked off to fid Ami. He had a feeling Suigetsu had already found the Sacred Water.

Suigetsu had indeed already found it. He had melted himself into water, and slid into the lake. Stretching out his senses, he had found an unusual water pattern deep down. Upon looking he had found a small cave entrance. Emerging from the other side, he saw a small cabinet on a small island. Coming ashore, he strode over to the cabinet, picked the look. Inside hung the flask containing the Sacred Water. Grabbing it, he stored it inside his chest using his bloodline.

* * *

><p>Naruto found Ami looking out over the village from a high branch. "Ami!" he said quietly. "Huh?" She whispered turning around, readying her "<span>Mystical Palm Jutsu." <span>One she saw that it was Naruto, she visible relaxed. "Come on. We've got what we came for. Lets leave before we are discovered."

"Alright." She muttered. They met back up behind the tree. They just needed to escape now. However, before they could start to leave, they heard a siren blare from the village. "Looks like they discovered what we did." Suigetsu said. "Let's get out of here then."

"HALT!" a voice sounded from their left. Turning, they saw a few guards rushing their way. "Maybe we shouldn't have met up somewhere so predictable." Suigetsu muttered. He rushed forward and slashed open the first few guards' throats. He turned to slash the next guard, but the female guard delivered a deep blow into his stomach. Normally this wouldn't have mattered, but since he had hidden the Sacred Water inside him, it really mattered. The sound of shatter glass sounded in Suigetsu's ear. The glass flask inside him had shattered, and the Sacred Water was mixing with his own. He felt an enormous power rush, then a strange filling came. It took him a while to realize what it was. He was feeling all the water around him, from the tree, the grass, and the lake. It was everywhere. The remaining guards slowly backed away, as the water around them slowly rose from the ground around them. It floated in the air before rushing the Kunoichi that had punched Suigetsu, surrounding her. She tried to escape, but couldn't. She slowly drowned to death. The other guards drowned shortly afterwards.

Leaving the drowned guards there, The gang set of for the exit. They escaped the same way that they came in, before heading off towards the North once more. "Now to make a bang!" He muttered. Activating the tags, he chuckled when he heard the explosions, followed by screams. "What was that?" Ami asked.

"A parting gift, for two old ladies who thought it be fun to make fun of someone because of her powers." Naruto growled. Suigetsu laughed, thinking of the riot that must be going on inside. Ami just sighed. "I'll never understand you Naruto!" She muttered. "Good!" He said happily.

The three then continued on in silence. Naruto looked back at the group. It was small, but they were growing in power. But they still needed more time. 'Maybe its time I take a look at this scroll.' He thought, looking down at the large scroll tied to the back of his waist. It had already given him two insanely good jutsu, maybe it could get everyone ready for what is sure to lie ahead.' Hearing a noise though, he came to a sudden stop.

"What is it Naruto?" Ami asked. "We're being followed." He stated. "Come out, now!" He called, turning around.

A girl with fuchsia green hair and light pink eyes hopped down from the trees. She was wearing a white tank top and a white short skirt. "So, you think you can get away with stealing our Sacred Water, huh? Well, lucky for us, you were stupid enough to drink it, you idiot!" She shouted, pointing at Naruto.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He muttered.

"Don't play dumb with me! I can sense an enormous amount of power in you, which could only come from the Sacred Water!" She yelled. However untrue it was, it still got the others attention.

"Enormous power?" Ami asked. "Naruto, care to explain what she is saying?"

"I'll explain later, let me deal with her first." he muttered, pointing toward the girl. "I have a name, jackass! It's Fu." Fu screamed.

"Fu? As in the 'demon bitch' Fu?" Naruto asked, chuckling.

"How do you know that?" Fu growled. If an enemy knew that, there may be a leak somewhere. "Heard two old ladies talking about it. They mentioned your name." Naruto replied.

"I'll kill them!" She raged. "Sorry miss, but you can't. See, I just blew them sky high!" He laughed.

"You bastard, you killed dozens with those tags." She screeched.

"Who cares, they worked under the ninja system, they deserved it." Naruto said, waving off Fu's anger.

"Ninja system?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, the ninja system is the cause of all the wars today. Also, they are to blame for our… conditions." Naruto said.

Fu's eyes widened in surprise. "You have a demon sealed in you too?" She yelled.

Both Ami and Suigetsu were surprised by this. "What! When were you planning on telling us Naruto?" Ami asked.

"Whenever I felt like it! Why do you care?" Naruto growled, mad at Fu for revealing his secret.

"Because we're your friends Naruto, even if you have a demon sealed inside you." She said. "Yeah!" Suigetsu yelled in agreement. "Thanks guys." Naruto whispered.

"So, what demon do you have sealed in you? I hold the shichibi." Fu remarked. "The Kyuubi." Naruto replied. "Sweet, we can so kick some ass!" Suigetsu yelled. Naruto just laughed, smiling. He looked over at Fu. "So what now?" He asked.

"Well, since I'm not well liked, can I come with you guys? I want a new start, a new life." Naruto sighed, "Fine."

"ALRIGHT!" Ami yelled. "Finally, another girl in the group!" Everyone just laughed.

* * *

><p>"So whats the goal of this group?" Fu asked, while the group traveled.<p>

"We each have separate goals, actually." Naruto said.

"I want to end the ninja system entirely."

"I want to find a cure for Chakra Cataclysm!" Ami shouted.

"I want to kill Orochimaru for experimenting on me, and gather all the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in order to recreate the Seven." Suigetsu muttered.

"Hmmm, Well I guess I want to avenge my sister."

"Why, what happened?" Suigetsu asked bluntly.

"She was to be the next leader of our village. However, she was assassinated by a gang that felt threatened by the policies she wanted to have placed. The gang broke up the next day, over an argument. They've separated into five other gangs, two of which I have already found and destroyed during some of my missions. Now I have to find the remaining three and get revenge. Though it's gotten very difficult to do so." Fu explained.

"Why is it difficult?" Ami asked. "The villagers think that I was the one that killed my sister. They keep trying to have me executed!" Fu cried.

"Alright, enough with the water works, lets move already." Naruto grumbled. "Wow, thanks you heartless jerk." Fu sneered.

"Sorry, but I'm a little short on caring. I'm to busy worrying if I'll live to see tomorrow!" Naruto yelled. "Oh, yeah, sorry." Fu muttered.

"Don't be, you have to watch your back too, remember. Now enough talk, we're approaching a patrol zone." "Wait, before we go too far today we should find a place to hide out. I feel a storm coming." Suigetsu said.

* * *

><p>They found shelter in a nearby cave. Soon after they entered, it started raining.<p>

"How did you know it was going to rain?" Ami asked.

"I sensed the water in the air." He replied.

"Thats the power that you got from fusing with the Sacred Water, right?"

"Yep."

"You did WHAT?" Fu shouted.

"I fused with it. We did steal it. I used my bloodline to turn my chest into water and hid the flask inside me. However, during our escape, we ran into some guards. I got cocky and charged them all. Killed half of them, but this kunoichi got me in the stomach. The blow broke the flask, releasing the water." Suigetsu explained.

"Wow! You're an idiot!" Fu laughed. "What! Why you bitch!" Suigetsu growled.

"What did you call me!" Fu yelled. "You heard me."

"Enough! Both of you, get some rest." Naruto ordered. "It's going to be a long night!" He muttered.

* * *

><p><span>"Mirage of the Seven Dreams, "<span> Genjutsu that casts seven different layers of illusions on the target, each harder to break, and more convincing than the last. It is used to dull the senses, so one would not notice the caster's and/or others presence. Main use is to hide user from nearby enemies. Great for spying, scouting, sneaking, and escorting.

"Free Merging Jutsu" Ninjutsu that allows the caster to "merge" or become part of any object and then move through the object. They can exit at any point of said object, or "merge into another object. It uses high amount of chakra to use. Hokage level or Jinchuuriki sized chakra levels needed. Ranked S-rank.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not know had to add chapters yet, so till then I'm stuck adding them as new stories. Help would be appreciated.**_

**PeterKim-Thank you for reminding me of him, completely forgot about him. It helped a lot.**

**Jxjzv- Yes Suigetsu will train, yes he will have some power. Thank you for the idea with Ami. It made better since then what i was going to do. Also, that jutsu was a good idea. But most of all, THANK YOU for the grammar help. And don't worry, I know the difference between flames and constructive criticism.**

**Impstar-Yes.. that is quite a plot whole. I must now think of a reason he can do that. And yeah, Naruto would fit into Akutsuki well, eh? If only if it wasn't for Kyuubi. Though, that does give me some vague ideas...**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat against a rock, watching the cave entrance for any signs of movement. 'The storm may hide our tracks, but it will not hide or presence.' Naruto thought tiredly. Looking over at the sleeping outcasts that were with him, Naruto smirked. 'Outcast? Hmm… no, we're not just outcast. We chose to abandon our homes. We left on our on free will. Yet, we are still cast from society. I guess that would make us 'The Free Outcast' eh?' Naruto laughed, liking the sound of the name. 'I'll run it by the others later.' He thought. Turning back to the entrance, Naruto watched as the heavy ran fell outside. He watched as for a few hours, just sitting there. The rain outside lessened, becoming a light rain-shower. Hearing movement behind him, Naruto turned around, spotting Ami moving towers him. "Your still up?" She questioned. "Yeah, couldn't sleep. Rarely ever can, actually." He muttered. "Whys that? You have nightmares?" She asked. "No, I've just always had to stay alert. I couldn't trust the people of <em>that village<em>!" He muttered, spitting the reference out like a curse. "Oh! I'm sorry, I hope that I didn't bring up bad memories." "You didn't." Naruto quickly replied. A moment of silence reigned between the two.

They sat there, watching the rain. "Um, Naruto? I was wondering, how did you come across my locket? Where you there when my dad died?" Ami asked. Naruto sighed. He had hoped he could have avoided this question just a little bit longer. "Yeah, I was there. Your father was my sensei for a while. He taught me how to mold my chakra. After that, we went our separate ways, meeting up every few days to demonstrate what I had learned. However, Two weeks after we first met, he showed up, but wasn't alone. He had sold me out to Konoha, said he had to in order to save you. I had to fight them off, and I killed your father in the process." Naruto said. Ami's eyes widened, tears forming in them as she gasped and backed away from Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't regret killing him. I only regret that I trusted him in the first place." Ami continued to cry, backing into a corner. "I-I don't hate you for it Naruto, but I need some time alone." She said, crying. "Okay" Naruto mumbled. "Just be sure to get some sleep."

Naruto yawned as the morning sun rose up into the sky. He had stayed up all night, watching the rain. Now though, he needed a quick rest. Walking over to the sleeping trio, Naruto kicked Suigetsu awake. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He steamed, waking the other two. "GRRRRR! Suigetsu!" The girls growled, mad at him for waking them up. "Hey, it's not my fault, blame Naruto!" He yelled. "Get up, all of you. It's morning, so we're moving out in a few minutes. Suigetsu take watch. You can use your new power to search for anyone nearby. There is plenty of water on the ground for you to use." Naruto said tiredly. "Alright, alright. Just don't expect great results, I'm still learning how to control it." Suigetsu muttered. Nodding, Naruto turned to the girls. "Ami, you get cleanup duty, make it seem like we were never here. It would be best to start at the back and work up." Nodding, Ami stretched, before walking to the back of the cave. "I guess I got food duty, eh?" Fu asked. "Yep!" Naruto stated, laughing quietly at the look on her face. Grumbling, Fu got up and walked toward the exit. "Alright, while you guys do that, I'm going to take a quick rest. I took guard duty last night and I'm tired!" He stated, before he flopped on the ground and fell asleep.

Ami sighed as she dirtied up the back of the cave, making it seem as if no one had used it. Currently, she was feeling very confused. "Why did you do it dad? Didn't you say yourself that you hated the ninja system?" She wondered aloud. When her father had fist left to join the guardians, he had told her never to trust the ninjas that would check on her. He had told her that the ninja system was evil and corrupted, and that they could betray her without warning. 'And yet, he sold out Naruto to them, going against all his beliefs! Why, though? Was it just to save me? I wonder, if I had never been caught, would none of this of happened?' "Ugh, this is so confusing." She muttered, as she continued working. "Stupid dad! Stupid ninja system! Naruto is right! The ninja system needs to end!" Suddenly, an idea came to her. "What's going to happen to the group once we all complete our goals?" For some reason, she did not want to find out the answer to her question.

Fu sat against a tree, the group's breakfast, a rabbit and some apples, sat not to far away. She was tired, still waking up from her sleep. As such, she never sensed the three Taki ANBU sneaking up from behind the tree until they attacked. Before she could move, they had bound her with ninja wire and slapped a chakra suppressant seal on her. Unable to move or fight back, she did the only thing she could. "NARUTO!" She screamed, hoping he would hear her. A quick chop to the back of her neck, and she slid into unconsciousness. Her final thought was not of surprise, nor of concern for herself. It was of anger. 'I'm going to KILL Suigetsu for this. Bastard should have sensed them.'

Naruto's eyes opened in a flash. Fu screaming his name echoed in his mind. Somehow he just knew that she was in trouble. Quickly springing up, he ran over to Suigetsu. "Suigetsu! Find Fu! Now!" He ordered. "Uh, alright." He mumbled. "She's near the lake to the West. CRAP! She isn't alone." Naruto immediately bolted of for the lake, subconsciously channeling Kyuubi's chakra to his leg to speed up. "NO! I refuse to loss her to the_ System!" _He growled. Leaping forward, Naruto pulled out his Devils Blades. As he ran, the chakra of the Kyuubi began to leak off of his body, and wrapped around his weapons. The serrated spikes lengthened, becoming sharper and turning a blood red color. They looked almost like thorns. Naruto soon speed forward, through a wall of leaves, and into a clearing.

Instantly spotting the three Taki ninja, Naruto growled in rage as he noticed Fu slung over one of the ninja's shoulders. The three ninja heard him, and turned around to confront him. Naruto sprang forward toward Fu, his Devil's Blades gleaming in the sunlight. The first Taki ninja jumped in his way, and blocked his blades with two kunai. "Hn, you aren't getting in our way kid!" The female spoke. Naruto just growled, pushing his blades forward. The demonically enhanced blades slid through the kunai, and continued forward toward the woman's throat. She tried to lean back to doge, but the serrated edge found its mark. They tore through her windpipe, blood squirting out from the open wound. Spinning around her as she fell, Naruto rushed the second shinobi. Said shinobi pulled out a sword, and while channeling wind chakra, slashed at Naruto. Naruto jumped back to dodge it, but still received a long cut across his chest.

Naruto grunted in pain. The cut wasn't deep, but it still hurt. 'I have to end this quickly, before they try to use Fu against me.' Naruto slinked down through the ground, and speed forward. He stopped underneath the second shinobi. Grabbing the ninja's legs, Naruto yanked him underground. "Free Merger Sinking!" He muttered, naming the jutsu he just created. Leaving the trapped enemy to suffocate, Naruto rose from the ground and charged the final Taki ninja. Said ninja dropped Fu to the ground and started hand seals for a water jutsu. "Too slow!" Naruto shouted, driving his clawed hand forward into the man. His hand merged into the front of the Man's chest, and then erupted out of his back. In Naruto's hand was part of the man's spine. "Bloody Merger Fist." Naruto whispered just loud enough for the man to hear him. "Not bad kid." The man slowly muttered before his eyes closed for the last time. Naruto slowly removed his arm from the ninja's chest, letting the body drop to the ground. Naruto glared at the dead ninja, then he turned to the unconscious Fu. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I wont let them take you back." As if she heard him, she started to smile. Naruto cut her bindings, and removed the suppressant seal, before carrying her back to their temporary base.

Fu woke up on their way back. At first she was spastic, but she soon calmed down when she heard Naruto's voice. "Hey, take it easy Fu-chan. It's okay! I got you." He told her. "Naruto-kun?" She said confused. Setting her down carefully, Naruto waited patiently as Fu got her bearings. They were just a little ways from the cave where the others were waiting. "Hey! You okay?" He asked. Surprised, Fu jumped back suddenly. She quickly turned around, and seeing Naruto, quickly tackled him in a hug. "Naruto-kun!" She said, crying into his shoulder. "I was scared. I don't want to go back there." "You will never have to go. I promise!" Fu smiled, then, daringly, leaned up and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning into his chest. Naruto just wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. They stayed there for a while longer, before heading back into the cave.

Suigetsu looked up from where he sat, his hand still in a small puddle of water. "I see you two got together, eh? Real touching display too! I saw all of it through the water." He laughed. His laughter met a quick end however as Fu seemed to teleport over to him and smashed her chakra enhanced fist into his face. He was sent flying into the cave wall, where he splattered into water. "Hey you bitch, that actually hurt!" He raged. "Good!" She screamed. "You deserve it for letting those ninja get me! You should have sensed them!" "Hey! Give me a break! I just got the damn power. It's going to take a while before I can actually control it!" Suigetsu growled. Sighing, Naruto decided it was time to stop them. "Stop! Both of you! We can decide whose fault is what late, when we're safe. Right now, there is no telling how many other ninja's are around. Since we already cleaned up camp, lets get a move on. We're heading east, towards Lightning Country." He said. "Lightning? What's in Lightning Country?" Ami asked. "A safe place to hide and train."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, It's so dry here!" Suigetsu muttered, sipping some water from a bottle. "Quit complaining, you've already drank half of the bottles of water we had since we've entered the mountain range! You're just going to have to deal with it." Ami yelled! "Hey it's not my fault! For some reason I just keep getting thirsty. Ugh, and a headache!" He murmured. "It's probably your body trying to balance out the normal water and the sacred water in your body." Naruto explained. "At the next village, we'll stock up on water. Also, I will see if I can get you a scroll with a few dozen water bottles sealed inside so you can have your own personal stock." "Sweet, thanks man!" Suigetsu actually yelled. "Hold it! We can't just go buying everything so quickly! We only have a few yen left!" Ami screamed. Naruto just laughed. "Who said anything about buying?" He asked. "HUH?" came Ami's reply. "Remember, we're all already wanted by someone. Well, except you. We don't need to buy, we can steal." Naruto said happily. "You're looking forward to stealing stuff, aren't you?" Fu muttered. "Yup!" Naruto chirped. "Just don't get caught." Suigetsu told him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The same goes for you too." Naruto replied waving away the groups worry with his hands. "Alright, once we get to the town, I'm going after basic weapon supplies, as well as some sealing scrolls. Suigetsu, you go after food and water supplies. Ami you get any and all medical supplies you can get. Fu, that leaves you with getting us some money, so we can get the items that we can't steal. Okay." "Alright." The others said, all nodding. "The lets go. The next village is just across this valley. You see it? It is over there." Naruto said pointing.<p>

The village was a minor one. Its main use was as a resupply station for returning ninjas and weary travelers. It was a large square divided down the middle by a large river that flowed down from the mountain behind it. Two large bridges provided a way to cross. On one side was the market sector, full of shops differing from food stores and clothes stores, all the way to ninja weapon shops, and a ninja library. The library itself was pretty small, possible just containing small area map of the nearby surroundings as well as low-rank jutsu, most likely medical or survival types. On the other side was the residential. Houses of the shopkeepers, and small inns and hotels doted the road. "Alright, we're revising the plan." Naruto called. "What? Why?" Fu asked. "First, we are getting a hotel room for tonight with the last of our current money. A nice shower would do wonders I think. Second, we need to choose our targets carefully, and make sure there aren't any ninja around." Naruto said. "Yes, a hot shower! Finally!" Surprisingly Suigetsu yelled. Fu and Naruto just stared while Ami face palmed herself.

Suigetsu let out a sigh as he sat down in the local spa's wearing only a towel. After his shower, he still felt like relaxing, and this was one of the few places he could. Looking around, he noticed that the place was empty besides himself. "Huh? Where is everyone?" He asked. Suddenly, a hand broke though the wall behind him and delivered a quick chop to his neck. Instead of being knocked out however, he dissolved into water. On the other side of the spa, Suigetsu emerged, quickly looking around. "Wha- Who's there?" A familiar voice called. A VERY familiar voice! Turning around, he saw a VERY angry, and a VERY naked Ami. "You Pervert!" She screamed, attempting to deck him. Suigetsu caught her arm and put his hand against her mouth. "Quite! Someone's after us." He whispered. Ami's eyes widened in surprise. "Come on. We are going back to Naruto." Suigetsu muttered, getting out and tossing her clothes to her. She quickly got dressed, and followed him out.

Ami glared at Suigetsu as he opened the door to the group's apartment. Once they had reached the relative safety of their floor, she stopped being so antsy about a possible attack, and realized that the man she had a crush on just saw her naked. She didn't know weather to be embarrassed, ashamed, or angry. She eventually settled on angry, very angry. "Pervert!" She muttered loud enough for him to her. "Hey, I told you, I was attacked. I only switched to your side by necessity." He growled, sitting down on the couch. "I didn't do it to peek on you." "You went and peeked on her, Suigetsu? You just couldn't wait to see her naked I bet. I knew you liked her." Another voice said. They looked back to see Naruto coming out of one of the rooms. " First off, you're one to talk. Isn't that Fu's room? Second, I was attacked by another shinobi. I only switched sides in order to escape." Naruto, suddenly, was serious. "Fu's my girlfriend, so it doesn't matter. Also we're sharing the room. Ami gets the other, and you get the couch. Second, what do you mean you were attacked? By who?" "If I knew, I would of told you. All I know is that they were good. Almost got me, but they touched the water first. I was able to sense them and escape, but just barely." He muttered.

"Hmmm, did you see any clothes on him before you escaped? Maybe some color?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, a black glove and a green sleeve. That was all I saw." Suigetsu said. Naruto growled. "Konoha most likely. But not any normal Konoha ninja, that's for sure. Most would have gone after just me, not you. So that must mean that there is another power player in Konoha. But who?" He wondered. In another building, five ninja met up in secrecy. "Target number two was able to escape me. He has already met up with target number one. They will be expecting us." One ninja said. "Alright, we will lay low for a while. They will soon leave the village and head into the mountains for safety. We will ambush them then." Another ninja said. "All right, that is agreeable. I shall pass the message to Danzo-sama. Just do not fail this mission. Both the Forbidden Scroll and the remains of the Sacred Water are need if we wish to help Danzo take over the Leaf." The other ninja all nodded, before they separated, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. I'm having trouble writing what comes next, but I have must of this story planned out. So don't worry, it will be finished. If ANYONE knows a good beta reader, please tell me. Till then, TRK99 out!<strong>


End file.
